Swash
by CMCity
Summary: The team tries to solve a case that sent Hotch to the hospital. He wants to help, but... Case-fic with the whole team, but 100% from Hotch's POV and no narrative, for a different experience for the reader. A crime drama with a bit of humour here and there - and at the end.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N 1: This story is a challenge I gave myself: to tell a case fic without any narrative or descriptions, only words that Hotch thinks and hears (well, plus a couple of noises here and there, marked with * *). It's 100% from Hotch's point of view. However, his thoughts are not as clear as they would normally be. You'll found out why, soon. For the reader, it's a bit like being blind, but hopefully, not too boring. I'm asking you to step in his shoes. It may be a bit confusing, but that's also done on purpose. Clarity comes later.**

**His thoughts are in italics, his spoken words in double quotes, the rest should be obvious. I recommend reading the text not too fast, at the pace of your normal thought processes and the dialogues on the show.**

**Warning: Some cursing in all the chapters. Hotch is not censoring his thoughts, obviously, but I tried not to overdo it. **

**A/N 2: Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, nor its characters. They were borrowed simply for entertainment purposes, without any hope of financial gain. They are the property of CBS, etc.**

CHAPTER 1 – The Long Walk

_Keep going._

_..._

_Keep going._

_There are more lights here!_

_..._

_There's got to be somebody around._

_Or a phone._

_..._

_No! Straight ahead! Don't look down!_

_..._

_Can't fall again..._

_..._

_I need to stride._

_I'm barely moving! _

_..._

_Must be getting close to midnight?_

_Maybe later?_

_..._

_Tired..._

_Don't stop, not yet. _

_Getting close._

_..._

_I hear noises... No, a voice! _

_Stop__—__slowly! _

_Who's talking? _

MAN'S VOICE: ... buddy? Everything okay, there?

_Where is he...? Whoa! I can't turn too fast!_

_A policeman! My luck is changing! _

POLICEMAN'S VOICE: Hey, careful there! Hang on! Hang on. Had a bit too much to drink, pal?

2ND POLICEMAN: I don't think he's drunk, Cam.

1ST POLICEMAN: Well, he can barely stand on—huff! I _knew_ it. Easy, there! You're heavier than you look!... Huh! That's blood—Hey, does he look familiar to you? What's your name, sir?

"...Hoshh—"

_*cough*_

_I can't speak? My mouth's too dry._

_*throat clearing*_

2ND POLICEMAN: Yeah, I've seen his face—I know! He's the agent that went missing at the shooting this morning! What's his name...?

1st POLICEMAN: Hotchner! You're right!... Stay down, sir! Don't move, you're injured... Give me some water for him, Ted, will you? And call it in! Tell them to send an ambulance!

"... Help—help them..."

1st POLICEMAN: Who? Help _who_, agent?

"..."

1st POLICEMAN: Stay with me! Stay with me!

...

* * *

_..._

_Damn! My head! What happened? _

_It feels like I'm floating on a boat—_

_..._

_What's this place?_

_This isn't—_

_It sounds like an ER. _

_Can't open my eyes... _

_..._

_Someone's approaching. _

_Are they speaking?_

_Maybe... later..._

_..._

* * *

...

_Who's here?_

MORGAN'S VOICE (on speakerphone): ... we were able to follow the blood trail for about a mile into the industrial park, a straight line going north along Abbott's street, but there's less and less, so not enough to keep going, even with the glow-in-the-dark stuff. Garcia, can you map our position and get the names of the companies north of here?

GARCIA'S VOICE (on speakerphone): I've already mapped the area where you are and I'll have a list for you in a few minutes.

REID: Crime scene collected the dust and debris from Hotch's hair and clothes; it didn't look like your typical dirt. They're trying to identify it. We might be able to know where he's been.

ROSSI: Okay, I know it's getting late, but Morgan and Prentiss, I'd like you to continue to canvass the area a while longer, see if you can find any more signs of where he's been. I also called JJ to let her know we've found Hotch, but told her to stay home, for now. Reid and I will take the first shift here; we'll need her well-rested, in the morning.

_This isn't my bed._

_Dave, Reid._

_Where are we?_

MORGAN (on speakerphone): There's not much she could do to help us either, at this point. We'll keep looking, but it's pretty dark out here, hard to see, many street lights are burned... but we'll try.

_The team is on a case._

_What happened?_

MAN'S VOICE: I'm back!

ROSSI: The doctor's here; we'll call you back!

GARCIA (on speakerphone): Please do!

ROSSI: Yes, doctor.

_A hospital?_

DOCTOR: Okay, agents, I'll have the body scan results later, but so far, there doesn't seem to be any internal injuries. His head scan does show that he has suffered a double concussion. First, a hit on the side of the head, then, a few hours later, on the back.

REID: We have already determined that a blunt object caused the wound on his right side, and we think he hit the ground at the back of his head.

DOCTOR: I think so, too. I think he fell from a height and hit the ground on his back side. That would explain why his muscles are spastic all over the body, especially in the back and neck, and his clothes and scalp were embedded with little pieces—

REID: We know. We sent some samples to our Crime Scene unit.

"..."

_I can hardly move! The pain..._

DOCTOR: I think he's waking up! Agent Hotchner? Can you hear me?

_Yes._

ROSSI: Aaron?

DOCTOR: Keep your eyes open. Good. Hello again...

_I'm trying... 'Hello again'? I don't remember meeting him! What happened?_

"What... happened?"

_Is that my voice? _

_It's hard to speak. _

_So dizzy... _

ROSSI: We were hoping _you_'d tell us.

DOCTOR: What is the last thing you remember?

_I don't know. I was trying to remember something..._

_This headache is killing me. _

_Concussion? He said two..._

_Is there one spot in my body that doesn't hurt? Even my feet—_

ROSSI: Aaron? Can you hear us?

_Yeah, but you're blurry... _

"Yes."

DOCTOR: Aaron? I examined you earlier. My name is Dr. Sturm. Do you remember?

_I think I'm going to be sick..._

_I remember something._

"The battery—it's dead—"

REID: Yes, your cell phone. We found it, the battery was dead. You left it in your car, this morning. You were on your way to work, remember?

_Jack was playing on the floor last night, under the table—I didn't realize my charger got unplugged until this morning._

ROSSI: What else do you remember?

"What happened?"

DOCTOR: You have suffered head injuries; you will be a bit confused for a while, maybe dizzy, nauseous...

_Definitely nauseous._

_I wanted to call Garcia. A license plate—_

"V-1-7-5-1...3...8."

DOCTOR: What's that?

REID: The license plate on a van.

ROSSI: We found the van, Aaron, and its driver. We also found your car, with your cell; they were nearby. Do you remember what happened this morning?

"The boy..."

ROSSI: What boy? Aaron? '_The boy_'?

_My God. The boy._

REID: Are you talking about Jack?

ROSSI: Jack is with his aunt. I called Jessica to let her know you've reappeared. She's waiting for my call, once we know more about your condition.

"..."

ROSSI: Aaron?

...

**Big fans of CM might recognize the license plate number, I took it from one of the episodes. Care to guess?**


	2. Chapter 2

**There is no narrative with this story, only Hotch's thoughts (in _italics)_ and words (in quotes), and the words of the people talking around him. It helps if you are familiar with the characters, to guess their facial expressions, tone of voice, emotions, movements... and if you read the story not too fast! I'm hoping your imagination will fill the gaps and help you experience this story as if you were Hotch and your memory was a bit confused from a recent concussion. Please, don't forget your comments!**

**Oh! The licence plate number in chapter 1 was taken from Garcia's convertible in the episode "Sex, Birth, Death".**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters, and I'm not expecting any remuneration of any kind while borrowing them – just some fun in sharing...**

**WARNING: Some cursing in most chapters**

**This chapter was beta'ed by the amazing Kitty! Thank you!**

CHAPTER 2 - Confusion

...

_Ow! Who used my head to play soccer?_

FEMALE VOICE (in hallway): ... code blue...

_The hospital..._

ROSSI: Aaron?

"Dave... What happened?"

ROSSI: You have a concussion, or two.

"What time is it?"

REID: Almost 2 am. How do you feel?

_I don't know what feels worse! My head, or my feet... or everything in between._

"I'm okay. Why are you here? What happened?"

ROSSI: You disappeared all day. The police found your car around noon, Garcia sent us there—

_My car? I was driving—_

"The van! A brown van, license plate—"

ROSSI: Yes, we know, we found it. The driver, you remember him?

_He looked suspicious._

"He was on the phone, didn't realize my passenger window was open. He was... talking... talking... about... "

ROSSI: Aaron, are you okay? Reid, get the doctor!

_Ouch! Why can't I move? Everything hurts to move!_

_Why am I so dizzy? Concussion, he said. The nausea..._

_Pain, everywhere..._

ROSSI: Try to stay awake. Aaron!

"I'm gonna be sick..."

ROSSI: Don't move. The nurse is here.

NURSE: Mr. Hotchner? The doctor authorized a muscle relaxant, it will ease your pain. There. You should let him rest, we'll check on him regularly.

_Wow, that's... different! _

_Can't... keep my... eyes open._

_The boy..._

"The boy, he's hurt. Did you find him?"

ROSSI: No. What boy?

"I was too late. He shot him... I shot—"

REID: There was blood on the ground. Hotch?

...

* * *

_..._

_I feel strange. What happened? _

_Whoa-ho... I'm high? _

_I was drugged?_

_And knocked on the head! Who...?_

_That's a hospital bed... _

_I was hit from behind. _

_I was checking the boy. _

_The man had a gun._

_I shot him._

ROSSI: Welcome back. How do you feel?

_Dave. And Reid._

"The boy. Did you find him? He needs help—he got shot!"

ROSSI: What boy?

_I don't remember..._

"..."

ROSSI: Was he alone?

"I don't know."

ROSSI: We didn't find any boy, but there was a man, shot dead, in an alley, on 147th Street at Coral Drive. Rings a bell?

"The man, in the alley, he had a gun—I was too late—"

ROSSI: We also found some blood, we think yours and some other's. The boy's perhaps? Then about three hours ago, you were found 12 miles from there.

_Why can't I remember what happened? _

"What happened?"

REID: He's perseverating: his mind is going in a circle, repeating the same thoughts—

ROSSI: I know what's going on, Reid, thank you.

"I've asked you before? What was your answer?"

ROSSI: Actually, we were hoping you'd remember and tell us.

"The boy—he's wounded, he's only eleven."

_Is he still alive?_

_How long has it been? _

"What time is it?"

REID: It's 2:40 am. Who shot the boy?

"The driver of the van. I followed him. I couldn't call it in, my phone was dead. "

ROSSI: We know. *sigh*

"I found him in a back alley, holding a gun at a woman and her son. The boy started to run away and the gunman—"

_Damn, I should have reacted faster.  
_

ROSSI: We found the man's body lying in the alley. Ballistics revealed the bullet came from your handgun.

"I was too late. The boy was still alive, shot in the back, near the right shoulder."

REID: It's been at least 19 hours since—

ROSSI: What else do you remember? Did you hear what he was saying on the phone, while he was driving?

"My cell—the battery died—"

ROSSI: It's okay, don't worry. It's okay. You decided to follow that van. Why?

"He talked about kidnapping a woman, and about a bank... and... I don't know."

REID: There was a woman; the mother of the child?

ROSSI: Who are they?

"I..."

ROSSI: The boy was alive. How do you know that?

"..."

_I can't think._

REID: Hotch! You told the police: 'Help them.' Were you talking about the woman and her son? Hotch?

"Help them."

REID: Where are they?

_Where?_

_I know this._

_I'm tired..._

_What a strange feeling. _

_My head and my feet hurt so badly. Why?_

_There was a large space—_

"I tried to stop the bleeding. His shoulder—"

ROSSI: That was in the alley?

"No, in the place where they kept us. It was cold."

REID: A basement?

"I don't remember."

_I must remember. _

_It's been too long. He could be dead already._

_God, we must find them. _

_He can't die. You can't let him die..._

"I'm tired."

REID: What did he say?

ROSSI: I'm not sure. Aaron, we identified the dead driver. His name is Phil Cook. Maybe you heard that name?

"..."

ROSSI: Did anyone mention names? Phil Cook?

"Carla. Carla..."

REID: Carla who?

"... Nicholas."

ROSSI: The woman and the boy's names?

"..."

ROSSI: Aaron?

...

* * *

...

ROSSI: ... and we've been up all night. Crime Scene processed both crime scenes, found prints at the second location, but we're hitting a wall. Even Garcia has nothing for us. I think it's time we take a break, get some sleep.

PRENTISS: Who will stay with Hotch? If he wakes up he may have more information for us. A boy's life and his mother's may depend on this being solved soon.

REID: I called JJ, she's on her way.

_Prentiss is here? Morgan?_

MORGAN: I'll call Garcia, tell her to get some sleep.

_Why are they all here?_

_Nicholas! He's hurt, his mother can't help him—_

_They haven't found them, have they? Who took them? They knocked me out._

_God help them!_

_I'm not feeling so great—_

"...erk..."

REID: Hotch? He's awake!

PRENTISS: How are you doing?

"Tired."

MORGAN: Yeah, and WE're the ones who were looking for you all day and who were up all night, while YOU've been sleeping for hours!

*chuckle*

"Ow, don't make me..."

_The drugs are wearing off. _

_My body has turned to lead. _

_And I feel like throwing up._

_At least, I seem able to think. _

ROSSI: Do you remember what happened?

_No, not everything._

"Carla, Nicholas, they need help. Her husband is an assistant manager at the bank."

ROSSI: What's his name? Do you know their surname?

_I'm sure I do, but... _*sigh *

"..."

_Oooh, bad idea... Shouldn't shake my head...  
_

REID: Did you hear the name of the bank by any chance?

_The bank? On the phone, the guy talked about... _

"I don't know. The driver—"

ROSSI: Cook.

"Cook? He said something about the assistant manager at—'the bank'. They wanted to force him to cooperate—"

_I could do without the nausea._

MORGAN: I'll get Garcia to check if anything happened at a bank today, or rather, _yesterday_.

_Fuck! I can't get sick now! _

_Can't do it. _

_Maybe after they leave..._

PRENTISS: You look like you need a bucket.

_Please, don't say 'bucket'._

_Think about something else. My feet... _

"My feet—I walked for a long time, from there—"

ROSSI: The empty foundry?

_A foundry?_

REID: We found iron, aluminum, steel, and dust from other metals on your clothes and figured you had been in a factory or metal processing plant. Garcia found an abandoned building, a foundry, about two miles from where the police found you.

MORGAN: We went in, found the room where they kept you; we found your jacket, soaked with blood—

PRENTISS: And we found your socks and shoes, outside.

_My shoes? I walked barefoot? Why?_

_At least now I know why they hurt..._

_Uh-oh!_

"Would you... leave? Now?"

ROSSI: You shouldn't move your head!

REID: I'll get the nurse... and a pan—

"Leave it... Go!"

_Ouch!_

ROSSI: Stop moving!

"GET OUT!"

JJ: Hey! I just got here!

PRENTISS: Don't worry, Jayje, it's for us, not you... Let's go—

JJ: What did you do?

MORGAN: Keep moving, keep moving—

_Not yet! _

_Not yet! Hang on!_

ROSSI: The nurse will be here any second. Do you know how many unsubs there were? Did you see them?

_Is he fucking kidding me? Why isn't he leaving?_

_The boy—I've got to try._

"No, I don't think so... I'm not sure, though. I asked Carla, but—"

ROSSI: Crime Scene found two sets of finger prints at the old foundry. One was identified, the other is unlisted.

"..."

_He's not going to say more? No, he's profiling me! I should just puke on his Italian leather shoes!_

"AND?"

ROSSI: Garcia tried to find a current address for a Jules Paulie, the guy whose prints we identified, but can't find him anywhere. He has a history of shoplifting, extortion, and aggravated assault, but no kidnapping or bank heist. Are you sure that's what it's about?

_No._

"I'm not sure of anything."

_Shit, my head is about to explode; the pounding— _

NURSE: How are we feeling?

"..."

ROSSI: The nausea is getting worse—

NURSE: The pain is back, isn't it? Your medication is wearing off. Here, it's time for your injection.

"What time is it?"

NURSE: Too early in the morning, you should try to get more rest. Oh! You asked for a bucket? I'll leave this pan, here, if you need it. They start serving breakfast in ninety minutes or so. We'll see if maybe you're up for it then?

_My stomach is empty, but the idea of food right now..._

_Oooh, that must be the pain killers... Muscle relaxants?_

_... _

_Can't keep my eyes open..._

...


	3. Chapter 3

**I swear I got the idea for this story months ago, long before I heard about the topic for the Season 7 finale, so the bank robbery story is just a coincidence... Thanks to all who have reviewed and are following!**

* * *

**(o.s.) = "voice on speakerphone"**

CHAPTER 3 – The Race Against Time

...

_I must remember to take out the garbage this morning—No! That was yesterday! _

_Ouch!  
_

JJ: Hey, good morning!

_? JJ? What is she doing here?_

_I never made it to headquarters... I'm in the hospital!_

_I shot a man! He shot—_

JJ: You slept longer than expected: the nurse tried to wake you up for breakfast, but—Do you remember? You gave her 'the glare', she backed off, and you went right back to sleep!

_I did? I don't remember._

_When did she get here?_

"What time is it?"

JJ: It's almost 10 am.

_It's been over 24 hours since Nicholas was shot. Is he still alive? _

JJ: The team is on their way back. They rested a few hours. Do you feel up to doing a cognitive interview with Derek when he gets here? After eating something first, maybe?

_I've wasted a whole night. _

_His mother must be—_

JJ: You gave us quite the scare yesterday, you know, disappearing like that?

"I didn't mean..."

JJ: I know. I'm not trying to blame you, I'm sorry.

*sigh*

_I wanted to get help. I escaped?_

_Didn't accomplish anything._

JJ: Are you feeling hungry? You missed the hospital breakfast, but I have something, here in my bag.

"..."

_I walked. Barefoot. _

_Why?_

_It might be too late—I wasted too much time!_

JJ: Hotch, what's wrong?

"..."

_Nothing! Everything! My head is a jumble! _

_I can't move without feeling sick! _

_A boy could be dead. _

_His mother is scared, need help.  
_

_His father..._

JJ: It's okay, we'll find them. Don't be so hard on yourself.

_What? How does she—?_

JJ: Yeah, we all feel the same way, believe me. Here, have a bite; it will help—

"JJ—"

JJ: Hotch, you know what they say: misery loves company! Come on, humor me.

_She won't take no for an answer._

_I don't know if a bagel and cream cheese is a good idea, though. _

_Hmm._

_I guess I _am_ hungry—_

JJ: Here's another piece. What's funny?

"I'm not a one-year old."

JJ: Oh, I know: _you can feed yourself_! Open your mouth!

"Thanks."

JJ: How's the stomach?

"Actually, I think food helps... for now."

JJ: Good. That's one half down—

NURSE: Good morning! I see you're able to eat now?

_Yeah, but no hospital food.  
_

NURSE: Your muscle relaxants are probably starting to wear off. How do you feel, today?

_Stiff as a board, can't even move a toe._

"Better, thank you."

NURSE: The doctor was here earlier and said all your tests were clear. Do you remember? You were a rather sleepy.

_Should I... JJ? She's nodding! Maybe I was too groggy._

"I don't want any more drugs. They're making me... foggy. I need to be able to think."

NURSE: True, the medication _is _making you sleepy, but the bruises on your brain are not helping! Let me check with your doctor if we can switch you to pain killers that won't make you 'foggy'. They might not be as strong, but it would be better than nothing. Would that be okay?

_Yes—Ooh, damn... the dizziness! Don't try to nod! _

_I'll stick to chewing—chewing didn't hurt. Except, the thought of food is not... great._

_Need to change position, but if I try moving—Wait for the pain medication._

_Clara and Nicholas... _

_Think! I know their last name. She introduced herself._

_Clara and Nicholas...? _

_I was trying to remember the license plate, and something else... _

_Phil Cook and...?_

JJ: Would you like some water? More food? I have the other half of that bagel, here—

"Water would be good, thank you. What about you? What did you eat?"

JJ: I brought two bagels with me, I ate the other one already. Here, using the straw will be easier.

_Good... That's good... _

JJ: Want another piece?

"Sure, thanks."

_Uh-oh... Maybe that's enough food and fluids. Don't move._

JJ: Maybe that's enough for now.

_Damn! Can't keep anything from her! She's reading me like a book._

_Keep still. Breathe._

ROSSI: Hey! How is he?

_Sounds like the team is back._

JJ: From what you and Reid told me, I'd say the same.

MORGAN: Did he regain consciousness?

"I'm awake."

REID: How's the head?

"I'm trying to remember their last name. Did you find anything?"

MORGAN: Sorry, man, nothing new. But I'll call Garcia, see if she has anything.

JJ: Did she go home, too?

PRENTISS: No, she told me she'd sleep on the couch in the conference room, in case we needed her.

GARCIA'S VOICE (over speakerphone): What time is it?

MORGAN: Did I wake you up, Baby?

GARCIA (o.s.): Yes, but that's okay, a three hour nap will do. How's Hotch?

ROSSI: How are you?

_Not funny, Dave..._

"I'm fine."

GARCIA (o.s.): I wish I could have stopped by this morning, sir, but I will, as soon as this is over! I've been trying to follow some leads from the names you all gave me. Unfortunately, still no missing person reported, named Carla or Nicholas, or otherwise; no bank trouble or anything, anywhere, in a hundred mile radius; and I couldn't unearth anything useful on Cook other than the file I've sent you, I'm sorry.

ROSSI: I brought you some coffee. Do you feel like it?

_Coffee? I don't know. _

"Not through a straw."

ROSSI: *scoff* Okay.

_The driver threw out his coffee!_

"He threw out his coffee to pick up his phone. That's why I noticed him."

ROSSI: Who? Phil Cook?

"Yes. I drove up next to him. He looked... suspicious: nervous, ducking when we passed a police car, he was arguing on the phone, and looked... worried.

"I opened my passenger window, and I caught up to him. We stopped at a red light and I heard him talk about—"

_Damn! Can't remember._

NURSE: Here we—Hem! How did you all get in here?

MORGAN: We have permission. FBI, we're investigating a kidnapping.

NURSE: I—I will have to check with the doctor.

ROSSI: Of course. He knows we're here.

NURSE: All right. Well, I have that new medication we talked about, Mr Hotchner. The doctor said you'll be able to stay alert with this one; it's probably better for your head anyway, during the day, at least.

"Thank you."

NURSE: Now, you have some water, here, but with the IV, you'll probably not feel too thirsty or hungry. I'll have someone bring you a tray of food. Fruit, maybe?

_Maybe. I don't know..._

"No, thank you."

NURSE: Make sure you don't tire him, let him rest. I'll check up on you later.

ROSSI: We'll be careful.

_What was I saying? I keep losing my focus!  
_

JJ: You were telling us that you heard what the driver of the van, Cook, was saying...?

_How does she do that? _

"He said: 'I'm almost there,' and... 'Nobody can see inside the van'... 'Who will dump her car? You can't leave it there! The bank is tomorrow!' Then I lost the rest, but I followed him. Memorized the plates."

_I think the pain killer is working. _

_I need to move my legs... Ooooh, my back... _

_That's better. _

_But this nausea's overwhelming. It's like I'm sea sick._

ROSSI: LEOs found the van on 147th Street and later on, your car; you left it a block away. They had been called to investigate a report of gunshots and found Cook, dead, in an alley. Do you remember what happened?

"I was looking for a pay phone. I was too far, I lost him for a few minutes. Then, I found him, in the alley. I hid around the corner. He was pointing a gun at a woman and her son. He looked as terrified as they did, shaking. They were waiting for something, I think. The boy started running away. Cook fired before I—"

_Why? _

_How did I let this happen?_

REID: Cook died instantly, one bullet to the heart.

"I ran to the man, grabbed his gun, then went to the kid, his mother was—hysterical. I asked her to call 9-1-1. The boy was alive, unconscious; I was putting pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding. Someone came behind me, I guess..."

ROSSI: Did you see anyone else?

"No. Just the woman and the boy. Carla... and Nicholas... VAN BLERK! She said her name was Carla van Blerk!"

_Finally! Something!_

MORGAN: Garcia, did you hear that? Anything on a Carla and Nicholas van Blerk?

GARCIA (over speakerphone): Yes! Carla and her husband, Christoph van Blerk, live in Arlington... with their 11 year old, Nicholas...

ROSSI: What does the father do?

GARCIA (o.s.): He's an assistant manager, at the Third Bank in Aurora Hills. Oh! Oh, no!

MORGAN: What is it, Garcia?

GARCIA (o.s.): The SWAT team has just been called there! The police—There's been shots reported... A bank robbery!

REID: We're too late!

_Shit!  
_

* * *

**Sorry for the delay with this update. I'm not able to contact my beta-reader for some reason, so I finally decided to give up on that. All the mistakes are mine... Feel free to send me your comments and corrections! It helps me learn English!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Now, we get to see (hear!) Emily and Derek for a couple of chapters.**

**Reminder: _Italics_ indicate Hotch's thoughts, and his words in "quotes" are spoken out loud...**

**(o.s.)= voice over speakerphone**

* * *

CHAPTER 4 – The Heist

ROSSI: Garcia, what's the situation over there?

GARCIA (over speakerphone): I don't have many details, yet. There are hostages, shots were fired. Police and SWAT team are on site, or soon to be... It's still developing!

_Damn! _

ROSSI: Okay, here's what we'll do. Garcia! You keep everyone posted on developments and any findings. Use conference calls. JJ, Reid, and I will head to the bank and offer our help, Morgan and Prentiss, you stay here with Hotch, and hopefully we can all find out more, soon.

GARCIA (o.s.): Yes, sir! Garcia out.

PRENTISS: Be careful!

MORGAN: We'll call if we find anything useful.

_That's it! We've run out of time! I don't have the luxury of lying still anymore! _

_Let's try sitting up, first..._

PRENTISS: What are you doing?

MORGAN: Hey! Stay put!

_No, leave it! _

_What the hell?_

_My brain is moving!_

_It's—OH NO! _

PRENTISS: Are you okay?

_This was stupid... very..._

"The bagel—"

MORGAN: The bagel?

_No!_

"The pan!"

PRENTISS: The pan?

MORGAN: Behind you!

_Hurry!_

MORGAN: Hang on!

PRENTISS: Can you lean over?

_I better...  
_

"Arrgh..." *cough*

_OW! _

PRENTISS: It's okay, it's okay...

MORGAN: Are you done? Do you want to lean back?

_Owww... _

PRENTISS: It doesn't look like a bagel, maybe half—

MORGAN: Emily...

PRENTISS: It's not that bad. I'll go get the nurse and get rid of this.

MORGAN: Make sure they give you another one, just in case.

_No... Not again... I'm not moving a hair for the rest of the day!_

MORGAN: Brutal, hey? What were you thinking? You're in no shape to go charging out of here!

_I thought the nausea was gone._

_I wasn't thinking right... I can't think right. My thoughts are mush. _

_Even without drugs._

_The pain killer... it's not working too well. _

_The dizziness. Like waves... washing over me... _

_Rushing tide... _

_Something about water..._

"I can't remember—"

MORGAN: What? What can't you remember?

_Damn._

"I don't know."

MORGAN: Okay. It's okay, man. We thought—Maybe you'd be up for a cognitive interview later today. What do you think?

"Anything but doing nothing. Let's start now."

MORGAN: Hotch—you're in pain; the pain will distract you. We have to wait.

"I'm ready."

MORGAN: *snort* Did you hear what I just said? It won't work!

"Then give me your profile, what you have so far."

DOCTOR: How's everything here? I hear your pain killers are not working so well.

_Fuck! She brought back the doctor! _

_We can't afford to waste precious time!_

DOCTOR: Sir? I know you wanted to try without them, but I hear you cannot keep food down—

"I'm fine."

DOCTOR: Good, I'm glad to hear that. The nurse is here to give you a muscle relaxant again; I think it's too soon to cut back.

"No! We have an active case. It can't wait!"

DOCTOR: Mr. Hotchner, do you know where you are?

"Of course! But I need to stay awake!"

_Getting dizzy again... _

_Calm down._

"I'll make you a deal doctor: give me a couple of hours or so, while we're working on our case. Lives are at stake, including that of a young boy. He has a gunshot wound, in his back. He needs help. His mother—I'll do whatever you want after that."

DOCTOR: Do you need glasses to read?

_What?_

"Sometimes."

DOCTOR: Here, hold this at arm's length and read the third line for me.

_What the hell? _

"I don't need—I need to have my mind clear for a couple of hours. This won't compromise my recovery."

DOCTOR: Probably not, but it will delay it. I can see that you are unable to focus your eyes on me or anything in this room; you can't make any movement without feeling dizzy and nauseous; can't even hold up a sheet of paper, yet you insist that you are able to work? AND you obviously believe this is a reasonable proposition, which only confirms my suspicions that you are unable to make proper decisions right now.

"Criminals have taken hostages at a bank. Lives are at stake, including that of a young boy and his mother..."

DOCTOR: Okay! Okay! Do it your way! I'll be back in two hours, unless you page me before that! Press this if he needs help. Nurse, don't lose that needle.

MORGAN: We will doctor, thank you.

PRENTISS: Wow, you are bad. Wait 'til I tell this story to JJ and Garcia!

_Great, I'm really off my game: Prentiss would never tease me this way normally—or would she? _

_Who are you kidding? She was holding the pan you just puked in!  
_

MORGAN: Are you sure you're up for this?

_I don't have a choice._

"Stop arguing, Morgan."

PRENTISS: Do you need a minute? Do you need anything?

_Let's focus._

"No, let's get started."

MORGAN: If you say so! You're the boss! Okay, before we begin: you never saw your assailants?

"I don't think so."

MORGAN: Maybe you heard them speak? Do you remember when you first woke up?

"No. Yes: I was on the ground, outside a building. It was dark, late evening, I think."

MORGAN: No, Hotch, you just skipped several hours. That's the second time you woke up, some time after you escaped; and then you walked a couple of miles or so, through the industrial district, until two LEOs on patrol spotted you.

_Earlier in the day, then? I remember the boy was hurt, I took off my jacket to keep him warm, stop the bleeding. It was cold... Where was I?_

"Were we in a basement?"

PRENTISS: No, it wasn't a basement, but the windows were high up near the ceiling, there were tall concrete walls, and it was cold...

_Nothing. I've got nothing._

"Why don't you tell me what you know, instead of me getting it wrong?"

MORGAN: Hotch, let's try this, first. Slow down. Close your eyes, take a deep breath. Just try to relax.

_This better work._

MORGAN: Are you comfortable? Do you need a pillow?

_Stop reminding me that I'm— _

_Focus! _

"I'm fine."

_Breathe..._

MORGAN: A few more deep breaths—Okay, it's still daytime, you're just waking up. You got hit on the side of the head. Do you smell anything?

"I don't know."

MORGAN: Take your time. Do you feel hot or cold?

"... Cold, I guess."

MORGAN: Why?

"The boy—I had to lay him over cardboard on the floor, we were in a cold space—"

MORGAN: You're jumping ahead again. Stay with me. Your head hurts, you're just waking up. What do you hear?

_I don't know. _

_This isn't working. I've got nothing._

_Maybe Morgan was right..._

_God! This is useless.  
_

MORGAN: Hotch? Did you hear anything?

"I can't remember."

MORGAN: I think you need a few minutes. Are you thirsty? Hungry?

_Can't stop now._

"I need you to tell me what you found. You profiled the case, the abduction site, you said there was a foundry..."

MORGAN: I don't want to influence your memories.

"My memories get triggered, not recalled! I need help. What have you found out?"

PRENTISS: Okay, Hotch. Here's what we know. We found the body of Phil Cook in the back alley. The van was abandoned in the street. Neither revealed anything: the van was empty, but the windows were tinted and there were some tie wraps and two rings screwed to the floor of the van.

MORGAN: It's obvious they had planned to use the van to transport Carla and her son. They went ahead with the abduction, but because of your intervention, they ditched Cook and his van and used another vehicle. They could have left you behind, but they took you with Carla and Nicholas, instead. We don't know why. Maybe to look after the boy?

PRENTISS: Crime scene found nothing useful except blood in the alley. Some was your blood type, but the larger spill was a different blood type. Cook did not have the profile of a kidnapper; at worst, minor larceny. We guessed that he had lost control of the situation, at least temporarily, and that he shot whoever was with you. You shot Cook, who died on the spot. So at that point, we had no idea who took you, or why.

MORGAN: Garcia tried to find connections with Phil Cook, but we found no known associates outside of jail, so we thought he was with someone new.

PRENTISS: Then last night, we found finger prints at the old foundry from where you had escaped; two sets, although only one was usable and revealed an ID: Jules Paulie. The guy's bad news, but barely more violent than Cook. We had no idea why he was involved in a kidnapping, nor that he was planning a bank heist. These things are new for him. We found no hint on who he's working with. We found no current address.

_It all fits with what I remember, so far. _

"Do you have a picture of Cook, or Paulie?

MORGAN: I do, here, on my phone.

_So small! I can't really focus..._

_Paulie doesn't look familiar. _

_I think I recognize Cook. Different hair, though._

_Something she said..._

"She said they were wearing masks."

PRENTISS: Carla did?

"She said a man wearing a mask and a baseball cap got into her car as she and her son were getting in, to go to school. The man was hiding a gun in his pocket. He told her to follow the black sedan he had just stepped out of. She was scared. She did not understand what they wanted from her. They're not rich. She didn't know how much they were hoping to get—"

MORGAN: That's how she and her son were abducted. When did she tell you this?

"While I was taking care of Nicholas, in that concrete space. She said that they drove to 147th Street, then waited for Cook, in the alley. When he showed up, he wasn't wearing a mask."

PRENTISS: But he _was_ wearing a wig. In reality, he had short blond hair!

MORGAN: You found Cook alone with the mother and the boy, in the alley; did she tell you how he ended up alone with them?

"While he was holding Carla and Nicholas at gun point, she said that he looked scared and worried that he had goofed. One of the men was angry at Cook for not wearing a mask and he wanted to talk with the third guy, so both men left Cook alone, to go "move her car." At least, that's what Carla thought was happening, but it doesn't make much sense..."

MORGAN: Bank robbers are rarely the smartest guys around...

_I was trying to remember something..._

_Breathe. _

_I can do this._

* * *

**Any feedback, review, PM would be really appreciated. Is it getting easier to follow the storyline?**


	5. Chapter 5

**We continue the conversation with Emily and Derek. It goes on for a while, that's why I separated it over two chapters, to make it less heavy. **

**(o.s.)= voice over the speakerphone**

* * *

CHAPTER 5 – The Crime Scene

_I need to know more._

"How did you find the second crime scene?"

PRENTISS: Morgan and I retraced your steps last night for about a mile. You were walking barefoot and bleeding, that's how we followed your trail. It went through the industrial district: factories, warehouses... Then, thanks to the residues on your clothes, Reid and Crime Scene were able to narrow down our search to a shut down foundry. We found your shoes and socks outside, at the back of the building, and blood on the ground. We searched the building for part of the night.

_It was dark; I don't remember how I got outside. I can't remember what the foundry looked like. _

"And inside?"

MORGAN: The building was abandoned, empty, and unlocked. We found out that someone had turned off the alarm system. That means that whoever was in there knew the code, so maybe one of our guys was an ex-employee. We contacted the owner; he wasn't too happy to be waken up in the middle of the night! He said that when the company went belly up and they were emptying the building, several people were given the code and they probably shared it with others, since they had to dispose of all the machinery, equipment, furniture, and so on. So it could be an employee, a mover, a driver, a workman... We asked Garcia to work with the owner and try to produce a list of employees and other contacts.

PRENTISS: When we searched the place, we found one room with a table, two chairs, and an old mattress. There was garbage from a couple of take-out places. Next to it was a larger room where you had been held prisoners.

_A large room, yes..._

"What does it look like, the room?"

PRENTISS: They kept you in the old furnace room. It's a large space, probably not well lit in the daytime — there was no power in the entire building — but we saw it at night, so we're not sure. It's as big as a very big gymnasium, with high ceilings, windows high above the ground, concrete floors and walls... As far as we could tell in the dark, it was dusty, filthy, full of discarded metal debris, boxes, pieces of wood, a stepladder...

MORGAN: Do you remember the ladder? The boxes?

_Why would I remember the garbage in the room?  
_

"No..."

MORGAN: Okay. We found your jacket, soaked with blood — the blood wasn't yours, though! So we knew that you and at least one other person had been kept in there for a while. Then I guess Carla and Nicholas were moved to a new location. We're not sure if that was before, or after your escape, but most likely before, because that room was still locked when we got there. I don't think they would have bothered locking the door, or even gone ahead with the bank robbery if they'd known you had escaped. They never planned on coming back to check on you, either; the place was pretty much 100% escape-proof. Well, almost.

"The door?"

PRENTISS: The door was a heavy metal door with a solid deadbolt lock and a two by four across to secure it. There was a small double-pane window, heat and shock resistant, but from inside that room, you could not see out because the window was painted over.

_That sounds familiar!_

"What color?"

PRENTISS: I'm sorry?

"The window, what color was it painted?"

MORGAN: Black. The door was a dark red, I think. The room was the color of concrete with lots of black stains that we could see with our flashlights. Dirty and dusty; very dusty room.

_Shit. It's not coming back to me._

_Was I conscious? _

_Yes, I was near the boy... _

_Then his mom was with him, while I —_

_..._

_What was I doing? How did I escape?_

_Damn, I can't believe we're so close and yet... Nothing!_

_Is Nicholas still — _

PRENTISS: Hotch? Anything?

"No."

MORGAN: I have an idea. Garcia? You're on speaker.

GARCIA (over speakerphone): My friends, I'm sorry, I do not have good news for you.

MORGAN: The bank?

GARCIA (o.s.): Yes, apparently the thieves have killed one person, wounded two, and have taken something like twelve hostages. I just saw JJ, far in the background on the live coverage on TV, they've just arrived.

MORGAN: What a mess. I guess things didn't go as smoothly as they'd planned.

PRENTISS: They did lose one of their men yesterday.

_They should have dropped their plans, but went ahead with the holdup anyway, despite all that happened yesterday. That's bold, stupid, or desperate._

MORGAN: Obviously they thought they could pull it off even with one man short. That means that they probably need to rely on Christoph van Blerk's help and cooperation much more than initially planned. Does the man have any experience with weapons?

GARCIA (o.s.): Wow, great minds do think alike! Rossi just asked me the same question! Yes: he served in the Navy, 6 years... Communication expert, a warrant officer... training others...

PRENTISS: Did the kidnappers know that? Why did they pick van Blerk? How did they choose him and his family to do this?

MORGAN: Garcia, do you have that list from the owner of the foundry? Can you see if anyone has served in the Navy at the same time as van Blerk? If not, try to find any other connection from his past.

_Good idea. _

GARCIA (o.s.): I don't have it, yet, but I'm on it! I'm riding the wind, a tornado if necessary! I'll get back to you, pronto! Garcia, out!

MORGAN: If we can find the name of the second partner, we might be able to find out where they're keeping the victims.

_The Navy, something about the Navy..._

MORGAN: Hotch? Anything new?

"No, not really."

MORGAN: You need a break? You look tired.

"...Kettle black."

MORGAN: What's that?

"We'll all rest once this is over."

MORGAN: Yes, sir.

PRENTISS: Morgan, why did you want to speak to Garcia?

MORGAN: I thought I'd ask her to read the names on the list of the foundry's personnel to Hotch, see if it would jug his memory, but she's still trying to get it, so—

_It won't be long, she's 'riding the wind'._

_I, on the other hand, can feel myself slowing down to the pace of a snail. _

_I have no idea what I should try to remember, now. I had an idea a minute ago... What was it? The boy? _

_Jack. _

"Have you heard from Jessica? Jack?"

PRENTISS: Yes. Rossi spoke with Jessica earlier. We thought you were sleeping, so Jess decided to call back later and maybe bring Jack after school.

_Might be better to wait until tomorrow. I can barely move, or keep my eyes open!_

PRENTISS: Hotch, we should tell you something: Jack wasn't told yesterday about your disappearance. We told Jess to tell Jack that — you were on a case, but that you were not going to be able to call him for a while. We didn't know how long it would take before we found out what happened to you.

_Oh, hell. Poor Jessica. Didn't realize what she went through!_

MORGAN: When the police found you, after eleven last night, we called her right away. She was quite relieved! She called the hospital this morning, but you were asleep, so she talked with Rossi and got an update.

"Maybe I should call her."

_And tell her not to bring Jack, yet._

PRENTISS: If you're up to it. Do you want my phone?

"My phone! Where's my phone?"

MORGAN: Stay put! I think Dave's got it. She's okay, you know, Jessica. It can wait.

_I can't think. _

_I wanted something._

"Where are my shoes?"

PRENTISS: I brought them, last night. They're here, with your socks and the rest of your clothes. Or what's left of them!

"Why did I leave my shoes—?"

PRENTISS: We think you couldn't see them in the dark. And with a second concussion, you probably were not in any shape to grope in the dark, looking for them.

MORGAN: Do you remember when or why you took them off?

"I have no idea."

MORGAN: Prentiss and I think we've figured it out.

_I really have no idea._

PRENTISS: Speaking of phones—Go ahead, Garcia! You're on speaker!

GARCIA (on speakerphone): Okay, I've got everyone on conference call. Go ahead, sir.

ROSSI (o.s.): We've offered our support to the man in charge, Lt. McPherson, and told him about van Blerk and Paulie. They understand the situation. They say that three masked men have taken eleven people hostage in the bank. Two of the hostages have been injured, we don't know how serious their wounds are; the security guard is dead. Snipers can't see anything: they've closed the blinds, destroyed the security cameras. The situation is calm right now. We're negotiating for the release of the wounded; I'm helping with that and I'm trying to establish a rapport. I'll want van Blerk to know I'm old Navy, too. Having a connection with him, someone he might trust, could be useful later.

_Can't ask for a better team to handle this case! They've accomplished so much in just 24 hours! I bet they'll get ahead of our unsub very soon... but will it be soon enough?_

REID (o.s.): We believe that the situation would drastically change if we could find van Blerk's family and eliminate the hold they have on him. Any news on the third man's identity, Garcia?

GARCIA (o.s.): As I just told you when you called, I'm almost done researching the names on my new list— Oh! There he is! One guy! He served in the Navy with van Blerk, from 1989 to 1992, on the same ship! The _USS Wasp_.

ROSSI (o.s.): An amphibious attack ship, stationed in Norfolk. What's his name?

GARCIA (o.s.): Zachary Cole... I'm looking up his file...

_They've found him!_

_Cole, Zack Cole... _

_The USS Cole... A ship?_

_Nope, it's still muddy. _

_Just a waste of...  
_

MORGAN: Hotch?

"Sorry."

_I feel like it's staring right at me, yet, it's just out of my reach._

GARCIA (o.s.): This guy's been in and out of prison since he was discharged from the Navy, dishonorably! Theft, extortion, a few bank robberies in 2002... He's lived in Virginia, Maryland, Delaware,... but—

ROSSI (o.s.): But?

GARCIA (o.s.): I have no current address for him. He disappeared off the map after his last jail term, in 2010. He probably has a new identity, a fake ID...

ROSSI (o.s.): Can you send us a list of the people he's been associated with? Old addresses, etc.

GARCIA (o.s.): I've already sent you his whole file, to all your phones, you should see it within seconds.

ROSSI (o.s.): Thank you, Garcia. Anything new at your end, Morgan?

MORGAN: No, nothing yet.

ROSSI (o.s.): Reid, JJ, and I will try to profile our gang and advise the police the best we can. But if you need our help in finding where the van Blerk family might be, let us know!

GARCIA (o.s.) AND MORGAN: Will do!

_Come on, focus... Something about a ship... Or a boat?_

* * *

**I swear, I was sure this was going to be the next to the last chapter, but it got stretched a bit longer than I thought. I hope you feel as frustrated and impatient as Hotch does (sorry for being so mean)! All the answers very soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6 – Memories

_Carla and Nicholas are probably alone right now, without food or water..._

_And if Paulie and Cole don't tell us where they are soon, they may not be found until it's too late._

"What's in Cole's file?"

PRENTISS: Sorry, Hotch, we didn't mean to ignore you. Nothing much to share, though. Cole was released on probation in 2010, then only showed up for one appointment with his probation officer before he disappeared. All his known associates are accounted for: either dead, in prison, or a couple are meeting regularly with their probation officers.

MORGAN: And these last guys are not into kidnapping, they're into false IDs and white collar crimes.

"Still, you should have them checked out. They could have an accomplice watching over Carla and her son, maybe even in their home, or..."

_Maybe I should ask them about a boat..._

_Maybe my brain 'swaying' is making me think of waves and I'm wrong about a boat._

_I'm starting to feel sick just thinking about it..._

_I felt sick, too, during the captivity... I was dizzy, the boy was bleeding..._

"They asked me to tend to the boy. Gave me gauze and bandages, to stop the bleeding."

MORGAN: Who did?

"Show me Cole's picture."

_Yes. He had a mask, but I think it was him: high forehead, long dark wavy hair; he wanted the boy to survive..._

"Cole opened the door and threw a first aid kit and a bottle of water, saying to take care of the boy. He was armed. His hair was longer than on that picture, and he had a dark beard. He was wearing a mask, but too small to cover the beard."

PRENTISS: Let's use that! If we put his face, with a beard, and Paulie's picture on TV, and ask for anyone who may have seen these men to call in, we might find where they've been yesterday, or where they live... I'm on it!

_Could work! Hopefully someone saw them, and maybe Carla and Nicholas?_

"What now?"

MORGAN: Okay, Hotch, it's you and me. Let's do this a bit differently. When you came to, you were alone with the woman and the boy?

"I guess. I don't remember when I woke up."

MORGAN: What's the first thing you remember?

"Tending to the boy. The bullet was in too deep, I couldn't remove it, but I banged on the door, asked for help, supplies. Cole threw me some stuff. I managed to stop the bleeding and cover the wound. I knew he would develop an infection, though, if the bullet was not removed, and soon."

_Soon... How long can the boy survive without help?_

_God! Just can't believe we've been able to follow all that's happened, but he could still die in the end. _

_No! Prentiss' plan will work. It must.  
_

MORGAN: Do you remember what happened next?

"Total blank. I may have passed out again. I was pretty dizzy."

MORGAN: No, actually, you were pretty busy.

"What do you mean?"

MORGAN: You escaped, remember?

_They took an FBI agent as a prisoner... Even if they didn't know who I was at first, they probably found out soon enough..._

"They took my credentials, my guns, they knew I was FBI."

MORGAN: We didn't find your things, they took everything with them.

"They were arguing! I could hear them fight if I put my ear to the window pane! They didn't see me because of the paint over the glass. They were trying to decide what to do with me. One of them wanted me dead, the other liked the leverage, just in case. He wasn't worried I might escape from the furnace room."

MORGAN: You're starting to remember, good!

"Yes, I can see the room, now. The door was massive, the window was too small and too far from the door lock—even if I could break it—but I could hear them fight. Then they left, to get some food..."

MORGAN: Not so fast, slow down! Okay, close your eyes, and take a breath.

_Let's try again..._

"Wait! The other guy, he wanted to separate us. He wanted to put Carla and Nicholas in a cage!"

MORGAN: A cage?

"He said it would be safer if I didn't know where they were, I'd be more compliant. The other man felt that it would be too dangerous; they, Carla and Nicholas, could be seen, or heard—"

MORGAN: Did they say where they'd take them?

_He used a word, maybe a name? Something important._

"..."

MORGAN: What about the cage? Do you remember what they said?

"He said that the neighbors were too close and even if they were in the cage, their cries could be heard. But the other man said something that I couldn't hear and they continued to talk more quietly. I missed the rest of their conversation."

MORGAN: What else?

_Carla was crying, calling for Nicholas, but the boy never regained consciousness. It was difficult to hear..._

"They called van Blerk. They went to meet him. No! One of them did, the other stayed. They argued about that. I tried to entice the guy left behind to open the door: I asked for water, food, told him the boy was dying even, but he didn't fall for it. I shouted for an hour, I think; I was hoping I would be able to take him on, or someone would hear me..."

MORGAN: Nobody could hear you: the buildings around the foundry are too far.

_All that shouting just made me dizzier. _

"It was a great spot for a hide out. They had a secure place to keep hostages for a while."

MORGAN: You still managed to get out. Close your eyes, let's try again.

"Morgan."

MORGAN: What is it?

_Everything's swimming._

"Tell me how I got out."

MORGAN: You're sure? I can tell you, but wouldn't you prefer remembering it?

"Did I break the window pane? No, you said the door was locked when you got there..."

MORGAN: Nothing that easy. Man! You had to work hard at it! Remember the windows about twenty feet above the ground?

"I think I do. Some dim light was coming through them, but they were not see-through. I think they were glazed."

_The windows, up the walls, high above the ground._

_High up—_

_My dream! Last night!_

_Yes!_

"The Swashbuckler!"

MORGAN: What? What's that?

"A boat! 'The Swashbuckler'! The name of the boat where they have their cage is 'The Swashbuckler'!"

_Finally!_

MORGAN: Garcia! Do you have a boat anchored anywhere around D.C. called 'The Swashbuckler'?

GARCIA (o.s.): Odd question, but I'll allow it... Let me see... Hmmh! How big is your boat?

MORGAN: Big enough to live in or to hide two people inside... 30 feet? 30 feet and more?

GARCIA (o.s.): I see what you're getting at... I've got three! One in Annapolis, one in Alexandria, and one is under repair as we speak, in —

MORGAN: Penelope, get the others on phone conference. Who's the owner of the boat in Alexandria?

GARCIA (o.s.): Phoning, phoning... Prentiss and Reid are picking up. Hello all, Morgan asked me to put you on the phone.

REID (o.s.): JJ is busy with the media, Rossi is nearby. You found something?

MORGAN: We think they're on a boat called 'The Swashbuckler'. Garcia is looking for the owner of a boat in Alexandria. Prentiss, did you succeed in putting Cole's bearded picture on the air?

PRENTISS (o.s.): With Garcia's and JJ's help. JJ's passing it to the reporters as we speak, isn't she?

REID (o.s.): Yes, she is talking with them right now. Rossi has been talking to the hostage takers, trying to develop a rapport with them, using his experience in the Navy as a way to relate with _both_ Cole and van Blerk.

_This will finally resolve, soon._

PRENTISS (o.s.): I'm on my way back to the room, I just stopped for some coffee!

GARCIA (o.s): The owner of "The Swashbuckler" is John Sharp! I'm looking for info on Mr. Sharp, but I'm not finding anything. Look at this! His driver's license is fake!

MORGAN: Any picture?

GARCIA (o.s.): Yeah. It's Cole, with a beard!

REID (o.s): Rossi! We found Cole!

MORGAN: Garcia, text me the address of the marina! Prentiss, meet me at the SUV!

REID (o.s.): Garcia, send in police back-up and an EMT to that address...

MORGAN: We'll let you know, Hotch!

_Here they go!_

_Now I wait._

NURSE: Mr. Hotchner!

_Oh, no._

NURSE: I'm here to change your IV bag. It will only be a minute. There. Would you like anything? Any water, food?

"Maybe some water, please."

NURSE: Just a moment... Here. Take your time. Now, let me help you with your pillows.

_No, no!_

_Huh? That wasn't so bad. _

NURSE: Now that you're on your own, you'll be able to catch some rest, hopefully?

_Oh, she tricked me... I can feel the meds... kicking in..._

...

* * *

**Only one more chapter to go! And yes, Jack will appear...**

**I hope you've liked this little experiment, although it's not always easy to process, I know. The lack of progress and the repetitions can be frustrating. You can empathize with the characters... Thanks for the alerts and followers and reviews! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Some lighter stuff now, after the resolution. This is the last chapter and it's a longer one! Thank you to all who followed/reviewed/favoured! It gave me a lot of encouragement! You guys are great!**

**Please review and let me know what you thought of this little experiment! If you see mistakes or anything that needs correcting (this was not beta'ed), feel free to review/PM me! ;-)**

* * *

CHAPTER 7 - Spiderman

...

_Who's voice—?_

STRAUSS (voice over speakerphone): ... and it was good work, everyone. Agent Rossi will continue to be in charge until Agent Hotchner is back on his feet. Please let him know I'll try to stop by the hospital tomorrow, but I have to attend a meeting in a few minutes—

ROSSI: I'm giving everyone the morning off tomorrow: we've got to catch up on lost sleep!

STRAUSS (o.s.): Fine, I'll see you all tomorrow afternoon, then.

_Hargh! A visit from Strauss— _

_Wait! Did she say 'meeting'? I was supposed to be at that meeting—if it's the one I'm thinking about— at 6:30 pm!_

_I was out all day?_

GARCIA: Hotch!

_Garcia. The whole team's here. Is it over? _

REID: Hey! Look who's back! How are you feeling?

ROSSI: You just missed Strauss on the phone!

MORGAN: Lucky man! But you lose nothing for waiting: she's planning to stop by tomorrow. *chuckles*

"Nicholas? Carla? Did you find them?"

MORGAN: We did. They were on Cole's sailboat, stuffed in a dog cage barely big enough for a child, let alone an injured boy and his mother.

PRENTISS: And the creeps had them bound and tied to the cage, with tape over their mouths_—_

"Nicholas?"

REID: He's out of surgery. His blood loss was minimal. He's on antibiotics to break his fever and control his infection, and the doctors believe his condition will continue to improve over the next few days. He and his mother are suffering from exhaustion, dehydration, and mild exposure, but nothing too serious.

_Thank God. They're okay. The boy is going to make it. _

ROSSI: Once Morgan and Prentiss found them, I let Christoph van Blerk know his wife and son were safe. After that, it took van Blerk less than thirty seconds to disarm Paulie and shoot Cole! No more hostages were hurt.

REID: The two injured hostages have been released from the hospital already. Cole went through surgery and is recovering under heavy guard at Northern.

"Is that where Nicholas is?"

JJ: No, he's at Children's National. The van Blerks went through hell, but they'll be fine, especially with Nicholas' situation improving every hour.

_Every hour..._

"How long ago did it all end?"

ROSSI: Let me put it this way: we got back here before they brought this tray of food you see in front of you. This is not your lunch by the way, it's your dinner. And it's probably cold, now.

_That nurse really knocked me out with her IV bag._

REID: You're looking at the new IV bag? The nurse hooked it up a few minutes ago. The doctor thought you might still not be up to eating solid foods, so they want to keep you on parenteral nourishment until you start eating.

_They're not just keeping me on nourishment. I can feel the muscle relaxants kicking in._

_My head does feel clearer, though! And I'm not so sleepy. It must be a lower dose than before._

"I was supposed to be at that meeting, tonight."

ROSSI: I'm sure Strauss and the others are not expecting you! She knows that your doctor wants to keep you in observation one more day, until you are able to eat on your own and sit up in a wheelchair—"

"What?"

REID: Don't worry, they expect a full recovery and no permanent sequelae of your injuries, but it will be a few days before your head, feet, and back are in any shape for you to stand up. You're lucky: it would have taken longer with bone fractures.

_In a wheel chair, I can't go to work, and Jack still has to stay at Jessica's!_

"What did you tell Jessica?"

ROSSI: She's already figured out how to work this out. She wants you to stay at her place for a few days: it's wheelchair accessible, you'll sleep in Jack's room, and Jack is already looking forward to riding on the chair with you!

"I'm guessing you're the one who suggested it."

ROSSI: Guilty! *laughs*

JJ: Jack and Jessica are on their way, they should be here any minute.

GARCIA: How are you feeling, sir? Looking forward to seeing Jack?

"I'm good. Would you help me get the head of this bed up?"

PRENTISS: Are you sure it's a good idea? Well, let me know when I should stop.

_Hmm, I'm okay! As long as I don't try to move my head, I can sit up! _

_And have a better view! _

"Stop. Thank you. Who ate my jell-o?"

MORGAN: Reid beat me to it, but I think we all wanted to jump on it.

*scoffs* _Ouch. __Don't laugh!  
_

"Have you had dinner, yet?"

ROSSI: No. We were talking about grabbing something across the street and bringing it back here, but we thought the sight and smell of food might not agree with you, right now.

"It's okay, I don't mind. You can also get the rest of this food, if it's still eatable."

PRENTISS: It never was to begin with! But I'm sure we'll find _someone_ to try it out, even cold!

REID: No, thanks. I'd be happy to take everyone's orders and bring back some food from the diner, though.

JJ: Why don't we wait until Jack and Jessica get here, then we can all head there together for a few minutes, to give them some private family time.

MORGAN: Let's do that.

PRENTISS: By the way, Carla also wants to stop by, later, or tomorrow. She wants to thank you herself for what you did for Nicholas. She was quite worried about you, when you all got separated: she thought they might kill you because you were an agent... but since they were _sure_ you couldn't go anywhere—

REID: These men were obviously very desperate for money. They had this small window of opportunity and they went ahead with their plan despite everything that went wrong from the start.

ROSSI: In the end, they thought that they could use Carla, Nicholas, and you as leverage; they were trying to negotiate their way out of there!

REID: Very bold.

ROSSI: I kept stalling. Tried to buy you some time. And it worked!

GARCIA: Hotch, how are you, really? Have you been able to remember all that happened yesterday?

_My memory is less of a shamble, but some pieces are still missing. I remember the old foundry now, but not how we got there, or waking up in that room. I don't remember when they separated us._

_I remember walking in the streets in the dark, but not how I got started. Only the earlier part of the day is clear. Should I tell them the truth?_

"It doesn't matter at this point, Penelope. You managed to find the boat and they were able to rescue Nicholas and his mother in time, and since the bank situation resolved without further loss of life, I feel grateful. Strauss was right, you all did great work!"

MORGAN: The cognitive interview wasn't really working, so how did you remember the name of the boat?

"..."

_I'm not telling them that story._

ROSSI: Why are you smiling?

"No reason."

MORGAN: Oh, come on, man! We haven't eaten, we haven't slept! Give us _something_!

_Huh. _

_Okay._

"I suddenly remembered my dream, last night, and 'The Swashbuckler' popped up in my mind."

REID: What dream?

_Stupid dream, I'd rather come up with a fake story. _

_Mmmm. Brain is too slow. _

_Might as well—_

"I dreamed about a sailboat, sailing on very rough seas, and—well, there was a tall grey wall on that ship; it was taking over the whole bridge. And sitting on top of it—"

_Here we go._

"...was Errol Flynn, struggling to stay on top of that wall, on the ship, on the high waves, and that reminded me of the name of the boat."

GARCIA: Errol Flynn, the actor?

REID: The actor in 'The Adventures of Robin Hood' and 'Captain Blood'?"

ROSSI: 'Swashbuckler'! Of course! *laughs*

PRENTISS: Why not Johnny Depp?

*laughter*

_I can't blame them for laughing, it's a ridiculous dream. _

_Yet, why are they all looking at me like they know something I don't?_

MORGAN: Hotch, that wall on the ship, what did it look like?

_Might as well make it fun for them!_

"It looked like it was out of place!"

*laughter*

"I don't know. It was made of big concrete blocks, I guess, and as tall as the main-mast."

PRENTISS: Sounds familiar?

"Of course, it looked like the walls of the furnace room."

MORGAN: Yeah, but you don't look like Errol Flynn!

*laughter*

JJ: With your concussion, I guess trying to keep your balance up that wall must have felt like riding the high seas!

_I wish I was in on the joke; it seems they're all having a great time at my expense!_

"You're saying I got out through one of the windows?"

ROSSI: You don't remember?

PRENTISS: I don't blame you, I wouldn't want to remember doing something this crazy!

REID: I wouldn't even want to THINK about doing something this scary!

"I'm not buying it."

MORGAN: What?

"You're trying to pull my leg. The windows were too high to reach."

MORGAN: I know! I'd say they were twenty feet above the ground! And that's on the _inside_! On the outside, it was more like thirty feet!

"I found a rope?"

MORGAN: No—

PRENTISS: Actually, yes, but you didn't use it to climb the wall, it was way too short.

_I wish I could remember the details—instead of wondering what they're all feeling so smug about. _

_Okay, lighten up! It's been a stressful couple of days for them, they're just relaxing! It's good that they're not feeling their fatigue right now. Keep playing along._

"I give up. "

MORGAN: Okay, okay! Maybe it will come back to you as we tell you what we think happened.

PRENTISS: Remember the discarded refuse that was scattered around the room? Cardboard boxes, old wood crates...?

"Hmm."

MORGAN: There was a wood table with a missing leg and a small chair with no seat?

"I don't remember, but go ahead."

MORGAN: Okay, well, you used the chair for the fourth leg of the table and set it against the wall, under the windows. It was almost leveled. Then you put two wood crates that were damaged, and set them up on the table. They were too big to fit on the table, but you attached them together with the piece of rope to stabilize them. On top of that, you put some big cardboard boxes, reinforced by doubling and tripling them with other boxes.

PRENTISS: We think you had to put three rows of boxes on that 'pyramid'. That reached up probably almost ten feet.

"How did I do that?"

ROSSI: You tell me!

PRENTISS: You probably used the five-foot ladder to add a couple of boxes, then climbed on the wood crates, grabbed the ladder and set it on one of the crates, climbed that, added the third box...

MORGAN: Then, as far as we can tell, you climbed on top of the cardboard boxes, carrying the ladder, which you then set on top of that top box with you, and you went up the ladder, probably stood on the top step, and were able to reach the window.

PRENTISS: You managed to open the window and climbed up the frame before the whole assembly came crashing down!

MORGAN: We found the ladder on the floor with one foot stuck in a box; it went through the top cardboard box—

REID: Do you remember any of this, Hotch?

_I should. _

_I don't._

ROSSI: He's probably thinking: that's one stupid thing I did in my life that I don't have to remember!

*laughter*

_Way too much fun at my expense!_

_At least, Morgan's not laughing._

MORGAN: Now, you were sitting perched up the window frame and had to figure out how to come down. Before climbing up, you had probably hoped the ground level was higher outside, so you could jump off.

PRENTISS: But the ground was _lower_ outside the building. And paved.

MORGAN: Fortunately, the facade of the building was finished with bricks that were alternatively receding and protruding by about an inch into and out of the wall. Gave you something to grab and step on.

"I climbed down?"

PRENTISS: Yes! You removed your shoes and socks, and came down grabbing the facade of the building!

MORGAN: At least for a while. Then my guess is either you slipped, or your concussion made you dizzy, or faint...

REID: You didn't break any bone, so you must have been near the ground by then!

GARCIA: I don't know how you didn't break your neck trying something so dangerous!

"It sounds like I didn't have much choice —"

GARCIA: I know! I know! The boy was shot! You had to get help! But you wouldn't see any of us try to pull something like that!

"What about Morgan?"

MORGAN: Don't even think it!

GARCIA: My Greatest-American-Hero is too heavy and too bulked up at the top! He would need to train his fingers and toes to respond to the extra demands of vertical surface climbing! Not that you don't have your own perfectly toned top, sir!

_Garcia— _*sigh*

PRENTISS: JJ and I might be light enough, but we probably would have been too short to reach the window, and I don't think adding a fourth box would have worked!

JJ: You won't see me climbing down a thirty-foot wall any time soon, either!

"Reid, then?"

REID: Never! I'll leave the urban climbing to Hotch and the experts, like Alain Robert, the human spider!

JJ: Who?

REID: He climbs tall buildings around the world. You've heard of urban free solo? The climbing of urban structures without any help or device? Very famously, he's climbed the old Sears Tower, now called the Willis Tower, renamed in 2009—eh, yes, anyway. They call him 'the French Spiderman'!

JACK: Spiderman?

"Jack!"

JESSICA: Hi, everyone! Aaron!

ROSSI: Here, Jack, let me help you to the bed.

JACK: Dad, is it okay if I give you a hug?

"Of course!"

_Great! At least I'm able to hug my son! My arms weigh a ton, though!_

JESSICA: You look okay. I've brought you some homemade chicken soup, here. I thought hospital food might not be too appealing in your situation.

_Homemade chicken soup. Her mom's recipe. _

_Haley used to make the same soup._

_The last time I was in a hospital was the last time I saw Haley— _

_Damn. _

JACK: Are you okay, Dad?

"Hmm-mm."

JACK: Why were you talking about Spiderman?

"I—What?"

JACK: Uncle Spencer, you were talking about Spiderman?

REID: Actually, I was talking about the 'French Spiderman', not the comic book hero.

JACK: Who's that?

REID: He's someone who climbs—

"REID!"

REID: What?

"Don't give my son stupid ideas!"

ROSSI: We don't want him to turn up like his dad!

*laughter*

JACK: Why not?

ROSSI: Because your dad ended up in the hospital after trying to act like Spiderman!

"Dave! What did I just say?"

JACK: I won't get stupid ideas, I promise, Dad!

_Poor boy—_

JACK: Did you catch the bad guys like Spiderman, Dad?

"Jack, do I have super powers like Spiderman?"

JACK: No. But did you hang down from a rope and hit something? Or jump off a roof?

"No!"

JACK: Did you fight with a bad guy?

"No, Jack—"

JACK: Did you—fall down, like when Spiderman runs out of spider web?

_Shoot. Such an agile mind!_

"Did aunt Jess tell you what happened?"

JACK: No. She just said you got hurt while trying to catch the bad men. She said you didn't get hurt bad, but the doctor wanted you to stay in the hospital anyway.

"That's true."

JACK: What did you do that was like Spiderman, Daddy?

_He knows I don't want to tell him, and he knows that making his innocent-charming-pouty face won't work on me. So now he's adding his Oliver Twist-slash-Puss in Boots-eyes that break my heart, but I won't..._

_Hmm. _

_How do I say no to him? Haley, help me!_

_He _IS_ getting older— _

"I tried to climb down a wall."

JACK: Did you use suction cups?

"I'm sorry?"

JACK: I saw this guy on TV, he was sticking to the building with suction cups!

"No, no suction cups, buddy. But I _never_ want you to try anything like that, you understand?"

JACK: Sure, I understand.

PRENTISS: Wow! This is interesting: I'll know what face to use on my boss next time I need time off, or _anything!_

*laughter*

_Now, THAT deserves a glare!_

PRENTISS: —Sir!


End file.
